true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse)
King Ghidorah is the overall main antagonist of the entire MonsterVerse franchise. He is a background antagonist in Kong: Skull Island, and makes his debut as the main antagonist of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. He is a three-headed space dragon who invaded Earth to have dominance over Godzilla, and soon became dormant in Antarctica for thousands of years. Now awakened by eco-terrorist Alan Jonah, Ghidorah plots to destroy Godzilla and everyone in his way to get what he wants: to terraform the Earth solely for himself just because he can. His middle head was portrayed by Jason Liles, his right head by Alex Manson, and his left head by Rochard Dorton, all in motion capture. Biography Background Fighting for Dominance Ghidorah's origin is a three-headed space dragon who arrived to Earth millions of years ago to terraform the planet for himself. However, Godzilla, wanting balance and order on the planet, fought Ghidorah for dominance. Many thousands of years later, encounters with Ghidorah inspired many ancient civilizations to add creatures to their mythologies, such as the Rainbow Serpent of the Aboriginal Australian religion, or the Hydra from Greek mythology. In an unspecified time, Ghidorah became frozen in ice in Antarctica, and remained in that state for thousands of years. ''Kong: Skull Island'' Cave Painting Ghidorah is seen in one of the cave paintings viewed by the organization Monarch. Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan are also shown on the cave paintings. Between Skull Island and King of the Monsters Found by Monarch In the year 2016, Ghidorah was eventually found by the secret organization known as Monarch which studies the Titans around the world. Dr. Vivienne Graham led the expedition in building a containment and research facility around him to study him. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Showdown with Godzilla Three years after being discovered by Monarch, in the beginning of the movie, Ghidorah is releasd from his prison by Alan Jonah, Dr. Emma Russell, and the eco-terrorists, under their intention to commit genocide on humanity (including themselves) so the Titans would be the dominant species. Once freed, the space dragon wreaks havoc until Godzilla arrives in the scene. The two monsters do a brief showdown, but Ghidorah wins the battle. He then devours Dr. Vivienne Graham out of sadism, and flees. Eventually, Monarch discovers Ghidorah's current location and lures Rodan to Ghidorah, under intentions that they will kill each other. However, Ghidorah wins the fight, and brutalizes Rodan before going after Monarch's aircraft. Because of this, Godzilla attacks Ghidorah, and the two fight in a more destructive battle. Eventually, Godzilla rips off Ghidorah's left head. However, the military decides to use the Oxygen Destroyer to kill both Godzilla and Ghidorah. While Godzilla is severely wounded by the Oxygen Destroyer, Ghidorah is left unharmed because he doesn't need oxygen to survive. Claiming Dominance over the Titans Ghidorah then flies over to Rodan's volcano and absorbs energy to regenerate his left head. Rodan, having been beaten by Ghidorah, submits to him as his king. After that, Ghidorah awakens seventeen Titans around the world, and becomes their alpha when they submit to him. With no one to threaten his dictatorship, Ghidorah sends the Titans to do massacres on various cities around the world. The only one who refuses to heed his call is Mothra, who has an undying loyalty for Godzilla. After Godzilla retreats to an underwater ancient city, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa volunteers to sacrifice himself by detonating a nuke, knowing that Godzilla can only fight Ghidorah after years of recovery now. As he walks over to Godzilla, he lays a hand on his snout, and detonates the nuke, killing himself and boosting Godzilla to full recovery. Final Showdown Eventually, Mark Russell, husband of Emma Russell, uses a device called the ORCA to lure Ghidorah to Boston so he would be killed by Godzilla. From there, Ghidorah starts chasing his daughter, Madison Russell, before being attacked by Godzilla. While the latter nearly defeats him, Ghidorah absorbs electricity to become more powerful than Godzilla, and brutalizes him. However, Mothra, who has now defeated Rodan, flies over to Godzilla's aid and battles Ghidorah, but at the cost of her life. After this, Emma, who has now redeemed herself, uses the ORCA to lure Ghidorah away from Godzilla while her husband and daughter escape, but Ghidorah severely injures her and destroys the ORCA in the process. After this, Godzilla, enraged over Mothra's death, becomes more powerful than ever as he absorbs Ghidorah's gravity beams and releases thermonuclear blasts on him. He then steps on Ghidorah's chest and destroys his body, the middle head only remaining. Godzilla then bites down on the middle head and uses his blue atomic breath to destroy it, thus seemingly ending Ghidorah forever. Purchased from a Trader In a post-credits scene, however, Ghidorah's lost left head has been recovered by a fisherman. Alan Jonah, who has survived, purchases the head from the trader, seeing potential use for it, indicating that Ghidorah may not be dead after all because of his regeneration abilities. Personality Ghidorah is a very intelligent being and is far worse than simply being chaotic, threatening, and manipulative. He is extremely sadistic, as he loves to kill innocent lives, even going so far as to gleefully murdering billions of innocents using the Titans, but uses the Titans for his own gain instead of genuinely caring about them. Ghidorah is also an egotist, as he wants to destroy the world's surface and turn it into a giant habitat for himself to rule. While the film only implies Ghidorah's sadism, the novelization of the film makes it explicitly clear: "It wasn't the expression of one animal that had bested another, or of a predator regarding its prey. Ghidorah enjoyed killing. He lived for it." Trivia *Ghidorah is highly symbolic of the Satan, which is hinted because of the scene where he calls the other Titans before him (with a cross in the foreground), and one of Dr. Vivienne Graham's field notes about Ghidorah says, "The Devil has three heads." His archenemy, Godzilla, can be seen as a resemblance to Jesus Christ. *He is similar to Kazar from Disney's The Wild due to being destructive egotists who possess bloodthirsty and murderous ambitions. While Kazar wants to be at the top of the food chain, Ghidorah wants to terraform the Earth solely for himself. *Ghidorah could be considered as the main antagonist of the entire MonsterVerse franchise because he is the archenemy of Godzilla, one of the two main kaiju protagonists of the franchise (alongside King Kong). Plus, he has existed in the world far longer than mankind has, appears in cave paintings in a post-credits scene from Kong: Skull Island, and his releasement by Alan Jonah would allow him to finally calculate his endgame goal: to dominate the world by turning it entirely into his own habitat. The fact that Ghidorah is an alien creature also makes him Godzilla's most dangerous foe to date in the MonsterVerse franchise. *Ghidorah is estimated to be 521 feet tall, and it's unknown what his wingspan is, but it is likely to be around 1,000 feet. This makes him the biggest monster in the franchise thus far. Gallery Ghidorah-godzilla-may-2019-poster.jpg|A promotional picture of Ghidorah. godzilla2019-featuredb.jpg|Godzilla fighting King Ghidorah in a Comic-Con poster for Godzilla: King of the Monsters. godzilla2019-9b.jpg|Ghidorah summons the Titans to his despotism. Category:Total Darkness Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Devil/Satan Category:Animals Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Totalitarians Category:Mass Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Power-Hungry Category:Narcissists Category:Archenemy Category:Satanism Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoist Category:Emotionless Category:Remorseless Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Males Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Terrorists Category:Masterminds Category:Opportunists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Plague Bringers Category:Usurpers Category:Foremost Category:Murderers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Prehistoric Category:Obsessed Category:Defeated Category:Empowered Category:Ambitious Category:Killjoy Category:Manipulative